Maybe
by luckytnk
Summary: Inspired by the Everly song "Maybe" for Brucas fans!


"Maybe" - Everly

Maybe I was wrong

Maybe I was looking in all the wrong places

Maybe I was wrong

Maybe I was searching in all the wrong places

If I knew that you were coming for me I would have stayed in one place

If I knew that you were coming for me I would have made my peace

Maybe I was wrong

Maybe I was dreamless and full of suffering

Maybe I was wrong

Everytime you said you loved me I went running on my own

But I can see you now, I'm coming home

I can see you now, I'm coming home

Maybe I was wrong

Maybe I was looking in all the wrong faces

Maybe I was wrong

Maybe I was searching in all the wrong places

If I knew that you were coming for me I would have stayed in one place

If I knew that you were coming for me I would have made my peace

But I can see you now, I'm coming home

I can see you now, I'm coming home

I have my life in my own hands

I journey though the promise land

Taking what I can and never looking back

But I fell so far so fast

And all the years of moving past you in the crowd

Are catching up at last

And there you are looking at me with eyes full of love

Giving me another chance to come home and dance

I make my peace now, I throw the pain down

Walk towards the light and thank the world

Before I say goodnight

Its been forever since I have wrote, and this is actually my first shot at an OTH ff. I normally always read them and get completely immersed in all the Brucas stories. After reading a few this weekend and with where things are at with the show now (which I am not mad about cause I am seeing it as a whole new show and not the old OTH that I loved) I kinda wanted to bring back the Brucas memories and love. The new Everly song "Maybe" kinda gave me the idea for this new story. I hope you like it and please give me lots of feedback so I know what directions to take it in when the time comes. Thanks!

This is a mixture of whats going on now and back to beginning of season 5 when they all came back to Tree Hill. A little bit of old and new cause I think if things would have worked out ideally there are many ways the show could have turned out. **Note** anything italised is a flashback.

- - - - - -

"There's just so much going on right now, I need to find the new face of COB and there are so many samples for the fall line that I need to approve and one of my best friends needs me back home." Brooke said into her phone while sitting down at her desk in New York taking her coffee from Millie and mouthing thank you to her. "Why can't with fame come being in two, maybe three places at once….. yea I get it. I will be in LA bright and early Monday morning…. You too Victoria." Brooke said angrily hanging up her phone. "She just doesn't get it, she never will."

"Brooke, why'd you ever leave Tree Hill? You were so much happier working from there. I had things under control here." Millie asked.

"Do you really need to ask that question?"

"I know, you lost Angie (baby), and with that felt you lost the boy you loved to the girl you called your best friend."

"To me Tree Hill was a losing battle. I will always lose Lucas to Peyton, always have and always will, being back there was just a constant reminder of that. Here I can actually focus on my career."

"But …" Millie said holding back the fact that last week while Brooke was in LA, Lucas came to see her but didn't stay when Victoria walked in and told him to let her be happy with her new hottest Hollywood beau, which typically was a set up by Victoria for the press.

"No but's Millie. That's just the way it is, I've come to face the facts that I am the girl that never gets the boy." She said getting up and walking over to her window and looked out it.

_Flashback_

"_Hey the door was open so I just let myself in" Peyton said walking into Brookes house. "What's with the suitcases B. Davis?"_

"_Im going back to New York." She said being short and continuing packing._

"_Brooke," she said sitting on her bed pulling her down to sit next to her. "Tell me whats going on, I'm your best friend."_

"_Correction Peyton, you WERE my bestfriend. I can't do this anymore."_

"_Do what? Brooke what are you talking about?"_

"_Don't act like you don't know… the fighting over Luke. You win okay. He's yours. I'm leaving and going back to New York and you two can just be happy together and I'll stay out of the way."  
_

"_Brooke…"_

"_No, Peyton! This is the way it is. Now if you don't mind leaving I need to finish packing. I have a plane to catch in a few hours."_

_Flashback_

"Brooke… Brooke…" Millie said he name a few times before getting her attention.

"Sorry. Yea, what is it?"

"I have an idea. I know it might seem a little crazy but just hear me out…" Millie said as Brooke came back over and looked intrigued. "What about an actress for the new face of COB. Steer away from the whole model image."

"I like where your going with this, who did you have in mind?"

"Alex Dupre." Millie said handing her the most recent copy for Allure magazine with Alex on the cover.

"She's perfect! Millie you're a genius."

"I know, thank you!" Millie said pleased with seeing Brooke smile and the smile faded when Brookes phone rang.

"B. Davis…" She said answering the phone and no answer on the other side. "P. Sawyer, I know its you. This is the third time in the past two days you've called and not said anything. What is it?"

"I wanted you to be the first to know." Peyton began.

"Know what Peyton?"

"I'm leaving Tree Hill. For good. I gave my rights to Red Bedroom records to Haley and I'm moving back to LA."

"So I assume that Luke is going with you and your just calling to rub in the fact that all your dreams are coming true. That's just like you Peyton, so selfish and self centered." Brooke said as she hung up the phone. "I need the next flight to Tree Hill." she said walking out the office.


End file.
